My Songs Tell My Dark Side
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Three friends take a forced singer away from his manager, on a crazy jurney back to his home. But it will not be easy with being stopped by cops, and chased by the singer's manager. Along the journey, the singer holds a dark secret that he won't tell them about it. Summary Sucks but good story! Older! Hiccup, BIG FOUR AU! PLEASE READ AND SUPPORT! Jakunzel and Merricup
1. Chapter 1

Forced

**I have wanted to post this for a VERY long time and I hope you all enjoy this one amazing story. P.S. I HAVE NEW STORIES! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS IF I HAVE ANY!**

* * *

Light... Cheering and shouts... Signs and accessories saying 'Jack Frost'.

"This is so exciting!," Rapunzel a girl with long, beautiful blonde hair, and wearing a pink winter coat. Behind her were two of her best friends Hiccup and Merida. Hiccup was muscular, had brown forward jagged hair, and green eyes, wearing a green winter jacket. Merida had red, puffed hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue winter coat.

All three friends along with nearly a hundred more people, awaited in a long line, to see _Jack Frost_- a famous teen singer sing. "Yeh. If de line would hurrah up!," Merida hollered to the ticket woman. Hiccup shook his head with a chuckle at his friends impatientcy. "What's with the guy anyway, Rapunzel? So what. He's a singer," he questioned plainly.

Rapunzel gazed at him like she was going to slap him. "This is _Jack Frost_ in Chicago, we are talking about, Hic! He's a good singer... And... Cute," Rapunzel let out a swoon and doze off the earth for a moment, before Merida thwack her on the side of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Merida pursed her lips with a shrug. "Fer being a lassy with no sense," she replied. Rapunzel grumbled words under her breath, rubbing the sore spot on her noggan. "Next!," the ticket booth woman called. Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup got their tickets, found their seats, and awaited for the concert to begin.

Meanwhile, backstage, a frail figure with a black hood on, sat in front of a mirror. On the back of his chair, it read _Jack Frost. "_For dad...," his husky voice murmured to himself. "For mom... For Babytooth, Aster and Sandy." The figure's head pulled off the hood, revealing stark white hair, pale skin, and baby blue eyes.

"Are you ready, Jack?," a velvet, british voice called from behind. Jack stiffened at the call, but did not look back. "Like I have a choice, Pitch," he growled. To his response, a man with black spiked hair, brown eyes, wearing a black suit stepped out with hands behind his back. "Good. I thought I might have to take desperate measures like last time," Pitch said in a calm tone.

The man placed a firm hand on Jack's shoulder, causing the young male's fists to tense. "Today is another great day, Jack. Why are you so quiet and joyless?," Pitch asked. Jack clenched his teeth. "Because, I have to go back to you, you lunatic!," he growled, throwing himself at Pitch, but Pitch was fast and with snake-like speed, he grabbed the teen by the throat and pushed him against the mirror.

His force was not squeezing. It was enough to hold the teen down. "Wrong move again, Jack," Pitch snared. Jack clawed at his hand for release, with no prevail. "Just let me go, Pitch! I don't wanna do this anymore!," Jack said. Pitch only frowned. "May I need to remind you..." The man pulled out his phone and pressed a number before the device rang for a second.

_"Hello?,"_ a depressed, tired Russian spoke

Jack gasped and tried to reach for the phone, only to be straightened. "Dad!," he cried.

_"Jack? Vhat eez vrong?" _

"Just reminding Jack what he will lose if he doesn't coperate, Nicholas," Pitch, instead replied.

"_Pitch, I swear, eef you hurt my child, I vill personally rip out your throat," _Nicholas growled.

"Not if I crush his first," Pitch said, giving a tight squeeze on Jack's neck, causing the boy to release a choking sound. "Pitch! Vait! I vill do anything, just don't hurt my boy!," Nicholas cried. Pitch grinned. "Just keep to our deal, and I will not hurt you precious son. Bye bye, Nikki," he crooned before hanging up. "Sorry you could not speak to your daddy one last time, Jack," Pitch crooned before tossing the breathless boy to the ground.

"But if you are a good boy, I might allow them to hear a full sentence from you."

Jack began sobbing quietly on the floor, but covered his face from Pitch. Pitch looked at him plainly. "Wipe those tears, boy. You have people to entertain," he said coldly before walking off. Once Jack was sure Pitch was gone, he sniffled and wiped his tears away, and stood on his feet. "_You love him! You enjoy his voice! Give it up for JACK FROOOOOOOSSST!," _the stage announcer spoke.

Immediately, screams and cheers arose, calling for Jack. Jack gazed back at the mirror. "For my family," he said to himself again. He then walked on the stage and the whole are became 10x more loud. Jack threw them a pearly white smile and nearly all the girls swooned- some even off their feet. "Hey Chicago!," Jack said into his ear mic. One of the helpers handed the teen his blue electric guitar.

Here goes nothing, Jack said in silence. The light went dim and as soon as the violinist began playing his solo along with the pianist, everything went silent and ears opened wide to listen. Jack took a deep breath.

_You never go..._

_You're always here (suffocating me)_

_Under my skin..._

Jack closed his eyes and images of Pitch beating him appeared. When Jack tried to run, Pitch grabbed him by the hair and dragged him in the tour bus closet. _Help me..._

_I cannot run away..._

_Breaking..._

_Slowly..._

Jack moved his arm up and brought his guitar pick across the guitar strings; the sound of blaring guitar jam in the air. The audience felt the whole floor rumble and their ears mix with the sound and held back their cheers, not wanting to ruin the song, nor the hearing of Jack's voice.

_I give it all to you~!_

_Let go of me!_

_Reaching as I fall!_

_I know it's already over now,_

_nothing left to lose,_

_having me again!_

_I now it's already over,_

_already over now..."_

Jack stopped and allowed the other instruments to take lead while he continued to sing. He can't run from Pitch. He could not even escape from him in the first place. All he wanted to do is leave, but there was no option. He prayed that someone would understand his song!

_My best event..._

_Running from you..._

_I can't resist..._

_Take all you want from me._

_Fading..._

_Slowly..."_

He felt like every part of him; all his joy, his dreams, and his wonder were disappearing the more time Pitch had him. _Listen to me... _Jack whammed his guitar again, and this time, the fans could not hold back their screams. Everyone was racing to him desperately.

_I give it all to you!_

_Let go of me!_

_Reaching as I fall..._

_I know it's already over no,_

_nothing left to lose,_

_having me again!_

_I now it's already over,_

_already over now~_

At the moment, guys that looked ,more like shadows came and hooked roped to Jack's waist, and legs, and took the singer's guitar away, giving it to another guitarist. They then began tugging Jack backwards while in a slow, steady motion, Jack fought forward. The crowd went crazy with cheering and screaming. Jack reached his arms out to them. _Please! Listen! _

_You're all I'm reaching for!_

_All I'm reaching for~!_

_I know it's already over now..."_

Jack stopped and bowed his head, taking several breaths. The violinist played his solo and everything went silent. _Just save me..._

_I give it all to you..._

_I offer up my soul..._

_It's already over..._

Jack shot his head up with fury in his eyes.

_ALREADY OVER NOW!_

The bonds were released and just as Jack took a darting step forward, the men gripped him and lifted him into the air; Jack was kicking and tried fighting from their grasp just like he practice. Everyone went insane and drowned into the performance, but there was one should that understood a secret behind it... Rapunzel. The girl stared at it in awe, but at the same time her green eyes blundered with suspicion. There was something about Jack Frost's song was trying to tell her something? But what?

_Give it all to you!_

_Let go of me!_

_Reaching as I fall!_

_I know it's already over now,_

_nothing left to lose,_

_having me AAAAGAIIINNN!_

_I know it's already over NoooooOowww!_

_Already over NooooOoow!_

_I know it's already over,_

_ALREADY OVER!_

With that, they dropped Jack to the floor and Jack was on his hands and knees with his head bowed. _Hopeless... _The music slowly died down and once it did, the area exploded with scream, whistles, woot sounds and fans cheering "_e love you, Jack Frost!" _Jack stood and put on a fake smile before walking off the stage. Yet again, another fail.

Jack walked to the backstage area and was startled by a certain fan and her two friends. "Hi? Um... Do you want an autograph?," he asked. Rapunzel perked up and rubbed her arms nervously. "What? No! I don't have anything for you to sign anyways," she mumbled. Jack pursed his lips. "Okay? So what do you want?"

"Well, I heard your song- love the performance by the way- and I was wondering... What did you mean when you were singing it?," Rapunzel asked.

Right there at that moment, Jack wanted to scream out what it meant, but the words got caught in his throat... "It was um... Dedicated to the um... Abused children in the world," he lied. Way to go, moron, Jack growled silently. "That's a little harsh yeh know?," Merida commented. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, then noticed the clock.

Oh no.

"Uh, hey, I am so sorry, but I really need to go," he said quickly, gathering his things. Rapunzel grabbed him gently ny the arm before he could dart off. "Whoa, hey! I don't think you are telling the truth here, Jack," she protested.

"Listen I have to go."

"Just tell me the truth."

"I don't need to!"

"What are you hiding?"

"I will call security!"

"Why are you avoiding this?"

"because I'm scared!," Jack finally cried out. The whole area went silent; Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup, stared at Jack in clock by his outburst. Realizing what he had just said, Jack stepped away. "I..." He realized he could not finish his sentence and he ran the other direction. "Leave me alone!" Rapunzel narrowed her eyes in confusion as she watched the famous teen's figure disappear. "What are you hiding, Jack Frost?"

**So... Much... Writing! Well, I hope it was enough to spark up your interests and please review if you want me to continue!? PLEASE! Bye and have an awesome night! Oh, and read my other stories and support! *POP***


	2. Chapter 2

Running Away

**THANK YOU! I have a great feeling this story will be a great hit and all my 'Harry's Little Brother' fans, I have updated a new chapter! Okay, I will shut up and let you guys enjoy this story.**

* * *

Jack sat on a leather seat in the black tour bus, holding his knees to his chest and looking out a uncovered window. Pitch was outside,chatting with the stadium manager, acting all innocent. "Pathetic," Jack spat, rolling his eyes. There was a sudden tapping noise coming from the end of the bus that caught Jack's ear, wondering who it was. Jack stood from where he was sitting and glanced to the doorless room that was his to see no one.

There was only one place left... The bathroom.

Walking slowly, Jack crept to the wooden door of the bathroom and slowly reached for the door knob. He gently grabbed it and push it open to see nobody in sight. _TAP TAP TAP, _the noise came again. This time it was closer. Jack searched round until he was left with the bathroom window. He was forbidden to lift open the window or to even lift the shades up.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Jack had no choice. The teen looked behind in case Pitch was coming in and when he did not see him, Jack slowly moved his hands under the curtains and hesitantly opened the window. _Probably some fangirl, _he thought to himself before removing the curtains. It _was _a fangirl... Just not the one he wished to see. Baby blues met emerald-green. "Hi!," _Rapunzel _chirped.

Jack felt his throat leap and alert rise within him. Not answering, he reached to slide the window closed, only to have Rapunzel stop him by the wrist. "Wait! Just give me a minute," she said. "What in the hell are you doing here?! I could get in trouble," Jack hissed. Rapunzel shrugged.

"I just needed to see you."

Jack's eyes softened a bit and he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is your name? I never caught it before I..."

"Ran off?," Rapunzel finished. Jack nodded. "Oh... It's Rapunzel. My friends you saw, their name is Merida and Hiccup," she responded. Jack smiled softly along with Rapunzel. "Oh... Well what is the reason for tapping on my bathroom window?," he asked. "To finish that conversation earlier," Rapunzel said. Jack's eyes widened at the response and pursed his lips.

"I thought we dropped that by now," he said. Rapunzel looked at him firmly. "Well, think again because I am not leaving till I get an answer and not a lie," she declared. There was sudden footsteps coming in the bus and Jack gasped to see Pitch walking inside. Instantly, Jack tried closing the window again, but Rapunzel stopped him. "Jackson?," Pitch called.

Rapunzel gazed at Jack in surprise. "Your real name is _Jackson?!,"_ she whispered in a shriek, only to have Jack cover her mouth. "Shut up!," Jack hissed. The white-haired teen quickly shut the door, but did not notice that Pitch heard the click. "What is going on with you, Jack Frost?," Rapunzel demanded. "You need to leave! Like now," Jack alerted.

There was a sudden knock on the door._ "Jack? Are you in there?," _Pitch spoke from the other side. Rapunzel noticed Jack's shaken look at the door and realized. "Are you afraid of you father?," she asked. Jack gazed at her. "What? No! He is not my dad," he retorted. "Manager?"

"Yes and no... Look it's complicated."

The knocks on the door became much louder. "_Jack, open this door, now," _Pitch spoke in a bit more stern tone. When Jack did not move... the door jolted forward as if Pitch was trying to break it down. The breaths coming from Jack turned t a quicker pace along with Rapunzel's. _This guy is insane!, _she thought to herself. Jack took a fearful step back, seeing cracks mending to the door's sides.

That was when a gentle hand was placed on his. Jack turned to see Rapunzel gazing up at him. "Come with me," she said firmly. Jack stared at her with uncertainty, but another barge of the door followed by a sickening crack of the wood, caused him to glance back with eyes of terror.

**_"JACKSON! OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU BRAT!" _**Pitch roared.

Jack gazed back down at Rapunzel. "It's gonna be alright," she said reassuringly. Helpless blue eyes met bright, beautiful green. Jack was silent for a moment until he came to a decision. Ignoring Pitch's demands, he allowed Rapunzel to step back so he can crawl out the window. His feet met hard concrete and Rapunzel grabbed him by the hand again before leading him far way from the bus.

Jack's heart pounded in his chest and adrenaline arose inside him with a hint of... Panic. _I cannot belive I am doing this, _he thought to himself. The to within minutes, ran out the stadium door, Jack pulling is hood over his head.

Meanwhile, the door of the bathroom finally busted open and Pitch stepped inside, his nostrils had smoke coming out. When he spotted no Jack, he let out a roar and punched the mirror; the glass particals fell into the sink. The angered manager looked down, heaving breaths and saw his shattered reflection change. There was now another one of him with yellow catlike, glowing eyes, dead grey skin, and teeth sharp as a sharks, gazing up at him.

_"We mustn't let the boy go!,"_ his reflection hissed. Pitch bowed his head in agony. "How can I find where he is when I don't know where he went?," Pitch asked. The reflection chuckled darkly. _"Mmm, how hard is it to find a famous white-haired teen?"_ Pitch understood what the reflection meant and grinned before walking to the driver's seat and pulling out his walkie-talkie.

"Onyx. Jack ran off and I want you to gather the crew and hunt him down before he reaches any family member of his," he spoke in it.

_"Yes, Boss,"_ a velvet female voice replied. Pitch hung up and started the engine. "Enjoy the light of the world, Jackson... Because it will be the only light you will ever see..."

**Oh~ This is getting good! Yay, Punzie saved Jack! Way to go. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I will try to update soon! BYE *POP***


End file.
